Because of Your Cat
by grimyard
Summary: Mathias was starting to get tired of his neighbor's cat breaking into his house. At least his younger neighbor is cute and the older one is... well, pretty attractive. Oneshot.


"This goddamn cat..."

It was the third time this week. The third time his neighbor's cat had gotten into his house. And to make matters worse, he had no idea how.

Mathias huffed. "C'mere, cat." He made a move to grab it, but the cat evaded him and hopped from where it was sitting on the counter to the fridge.

"What the hell?!"

"You probably shouldn't leave your front door wide open, even if it is the middle of the day."

Mathias spun around quickly, nearly slipping on the tiled floor. Standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room was one of his neighbors. From what he could tell, it was the older one of the two brothers who lived next door to him.

His neighbor scoffed. "Well, don't just stare. May I have my cat back?"

"Er- yeah, sorry. I was a bit distracted."

"By what, may I ask?"

Mathias could feel his face heating up. To be honest, his neighbor was, well...

Very attractive.

"I'm sorry?"

"Huh?" Mathias blinked.

"What did you just say?"

_Oh crap. Oh crap crap crap. _Why was he so distracted? He wasn't like this when he talked to the younger one of his neighbors. Emil was cute, sure, but Mathias wouldn't think about dating him.

His neighbor was getting impatient. "What's taking you so long?"

Mathias blushed again, and pulled a chair out from under his table. Then he stood on it and grabbed the cat off the fridge.

His neighbor's cat wasn't very large, and he wasn't very hostile either. He was more like a ragdoll; limp and fluffy.

His neighbor reached out and grabbed the cat from him. "Thank you."

"Uh- wait, before you leave..." His neighbor stared at him quizzically. "Er- I don't think I know your name. Or your cat's, for that matter..."

It was only for a moment, but a small smile appeared on his neighbor's face. "Lukas. Lukas Thomassen." Lukas held the cat up a bit. "This is Knut."

"Nut? Like walnut?" Mathias asked. "Oh! Also, I'm Mathias! Mathias Køhler!"

"No. It's spelled with a 'K'. Kay-en-you-tee. And I knew that already."

"Huh?" Lukas didn't seem to hear him and left, shutting the front door behind him, and leaving Mathias standing dumbfounded in his kitchen.

Mathias started looking forward to finding Knut in his home. Mainly because he wanted to see Lukas, but Knut was pretty cute so that was a plus.

Currently, he was carrying the fluffy cat across his lawn to the house next door to him. When he knocked, a silver haired boy answered the door.

"Hey, Emil!" Mathias grinned. Emil just frowned.

"Stealing our cat again, huh?"

"Returning your cat that keeps breaking into my house, more like," Mathias laughed. Making a spur of the moment decision, he added, "Also, is Lukas home?"

Emil took Knut from him, and then glared. "No. Thanks for bringing Knut back, now go away please."

"But Emil," Mathias whined, dragging out the second syllable in the younger boy's name. "I wanna ask him on a date!"

"You want to ask who on a what?" Mathias spun around quickly, nearly losing his footing on the comcrete. Standing on the lawn was Lukas, looking slightly horrified and very cute.

"Uh-" Emil closed the door with a slight slam. Mathias grinned sheepishly at Lukas. "Ask you on... a date?"

Lukas, having recovered his emotionless demeanor, raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me if you're asking me on a date?"

"Huh?"

Lukas chuckled. "Sure. What do you want to do?"

Mathias blushed. Somehow he hadn't expected Lukas to say yes so easily. "Er- we could, uh... grab some dinner? At that one diner, maybe?"

"You really didn't plan this, did you?"

"Ehehehe... no, not really."

After Lukas and Mathias ate, they went back to Lukas's house. Mainly because he didn't know if Emil had remembered to feed Knut before he left for his friend's house.

But Knut had been fed, so the two were sitting on the couch. Knut was in Lukas's lap, and Mathais was trying to work up the courage to ask him on another date.

Suddenly, Mathias felt something cold on his hand. He yelped. Lukas kept his cold demeanor, but Mathias could see in his violet eyes that he was a bit upset from being rejected so harshly.

"Sorry... Your hand is cold." Mathias said nervously, before grabbing Lukas's hand. Lukas slid out of his grip quickly, and then put his hands on Mathias's face. His face was barely an inch from Mathias's.

Mathias turned bright red. "H-huh?"

"You're quite clueless, Mathias."

Mathias felt his cheeks turning cold from Lukas's hands, but he could also feel them growing warmer from embarrassment. "H-hey, since you're this close to me already, can I kiss you?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask." Lukas leaned in and kissed him for at least a solid thirty seconds, before he and Mathias felt Knut trying to push them apart. Lukas pulled away and picked the cat off Mathias's lap.

"Dumb cat. You won't let me date anyone?" Lukas asked Knut. Then he glanced at Mathias's red face.

"You poor thing. For someone who seems so confident, you embarrass quite easily


End file.
